Financial institutions, such as banks, are constantly looking for ways to better serve their customers. In this regard, financial institutions strive to provide a customer with easy access to the customer's financial information, tools to allow the customer to analyze and manage the customer's finances effectively, and an enjoyable and intuitive experience when the customer is accessing and managing the customer's finances. The experiences that the customer encounters when interfacing with the financial institution shape the customer's perceptions and attitudes toward the financial institution which, in turn, may influence the customer's tendency to do business with the financial institution or increase the volume of business with the financial institution.
For example, most financial institutions provide websites that allow a customer to view and mange the customer's financial accounts maintained by the financial institution. Such websites allow the customer to access the customer's financial information at any time of day and from anywhere that the customer can access the internet. Although a customer may access the website of the customer's financial institution on a daily basis, these websites traditionally are quite mundane and uninviting, and do little to attract customers and distinguish one financial institution from another. There is a need for systems and methods that can improve a customer's experience and distinguish one financial institution from other financial institutions with regard to the attention paid to customer service.